For You, my Love
by shadowsofearth
Summary: It started out like a usual day, but as Kagome comes back to the Feudal Era she's kidnapped. Inuyasha must find her before it is too late!
1. Chapter One

**For You, my Love**

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha stared at the sky, from his place in a familiar tree. His silver hair bristling softly in the gentle breeze of the air, but his eyes were annoyed. The Tetsusaiga was at his side, as usual, and one hand was clasped over the hilt of the sword. The half-demon's gaze dropped down, and strayed over to the Bone Eater's Well. Where Kagome had passed through, and she still had not returned. Of course, Inuyasha had gone over, but she simply had chased him out with the excuse that she had exams.  
  
Figures.  
  
He sighed, and he ran clawed hands through his hair. Sensitive ears then perked up, catching an unknown sound. The dog demon stood up on the branch, and pulled out his faithful sword, and it transformed to its magnificent form, very different then the rusty version of itself. Golden eyes glanced about, his nose sniffing. Nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he growled out to whoever was out there.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
Nothing moved, and he simply stood there, ready with his Tetsusaiga held up and waiting. He frowned, and the sword transformed back, and he placed it back into his sheath. But his hand remained on the hilt, ready to pull it out if it was necessary. Could he just be paranoid? No. He was sure of it, a youkai's scent had been here, and his ears had heard it. Whatever it was, it had disappeared. The hanyou looked down, and jumped off the branch, to walk over to the familiar Well, and he stared down into its darkness. Why did it take her always so long? Didn't make sense, whatever she did there wasn't as important as getting Naraku and the jewel shards. He let his arms rest on the border of the well, and he continued to stare down at the well.  
  
As far as he knew, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were at the village, and Miroku no doubt getting his dirty mind take over. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this, and continued to stare down. His ears perked up, and he heard the soft rustling of the grasses, announcing the young fox-demon's arrival. He turned around, and sat with the well against his back, and he watched him come.  
  
Shippou ran over to him, stopping when he got to his side. He crossed his arms over his small chest, and he spoke smugly, and it made Inuyasha snort at him.  
  
"You really can't wait can't you? But of course, since you're in lo-"  
  
"Shaddaup!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled, giving the kitsune a good hit on the head. Shippou whimpered, and he rubbed at his head. Giving the violent half-demon a look, he hopped onto the lip of the well, and sat down. He crossed his arms again, and closed his eyes, an annoyed look to his face. Inuyasha scoffed, and he also crossed his arms, and kept an I-don't-care stance, but his mind was still on Kagome.

- - - - - -  
  
Kagome was at her house, sitting on her desk, and staring at her math homework. How the heck was she supposed to understand this? She let her head drop to the desktop, and she groaned. She was so behind her classmates, however was she going to pass the test to get into High School when it came? Concentrate, she urged herself, and she stood up straight again, looking to the questions that were on her textbook, then turned to look at the paper. She picked up her pencil, and she copied down the question first.  
  
_3a (2c 10) ?_  
  
"Arrgghh! I don't get this!"  
  
The miko cried, grabbing at her black hair, and whimpered. She was going to fail the exam, wasn't she? She thought if she stayed a little longer at home this time she could maybe get the studying done for the next math test… but she didn't get it. She then closed her textbook with a snap, and she stood up, running her fingers through her hair. Inuyasha was already mad that she had stayed longer, and she wasn't really going forward, might as well make her way over there again.  
  
She grabbed her yellow bag, which by now has long stretched from all the things he placed inside of it. Kagome placed a 'few' things inside, then dragged her bag to the kitchen, placing food inside, making sure to put a treat for everybody. She smiled, and she slung it over her shoulder, ready to make her way to the Feudal era. She walked to the front door, and waved back to no one in particular, calling as she left.  
  
"Bye, Mom! Bye Grandpa and Souta!"  
  
Kagome ran to the Well, and made her way down the stairs, and was about to hop in, but then she felt something. She looked behind her, and frowned. She could swear she had felt the presence of a jewel shard… maybe this was getting already too stressing for her. Oh well, it wasn't the time for that. She threw over her backpack first, still keeping hold, and she hoped in, letting the blue lights pull her through the generations.  
  
She looked up at the sky, now that she was in the past. Huh, she would've thought Inuyasha would be there waiting for her. The black haired girl climbed out of the well, and she threw the yellow bag on the ground, and she sat on the lip of the wooden well. She blinked her brown eyes, and surveyed the scene. It seemed so quiet, where was everyone? Kagome leaned forwards, but something pressed against her skin, like thread.  
  
Strange, she thought to herself, and she put her hand forwards, and ran it against the thread, till she felt the thin substance against her skin, and it sunk into her palm, piercing her skin. She immediately pulled back her hand, and she looked at it as blood bubbled up slowly. Well, that was inconvenient.  
  
Looking up, she then felt the presence of a jewel shard dimly near. In the village! She stood up, but another thread pressed against her leg, piercing it as well, and she sat back down. How was she going to do this? She narrowed her eyes, to see if maybe she could see a glint or something of the sort. It would help. But she saw nothing, only the fake emptiness of the air. She remembered Yura of the Hair, she had been able to see that demon's hairs in the air, too bad she couldn't this time.  
  
Kagome stood up again, and she placed her hands in front of her face, and clutched her eyes tight. She then ran forwards, and she felt the threads against her skin, tearing it slightly, but soon enough, she felt she was free from it. Opening her eyes warily, she looked around, then to her hands. She bit her lower lip, she should clean it out… but then looked at the Well, and her bag was happily sitting there, with the first aid kit inside. Great. Brilliant, she had left it there.  
  
Oh well, she couldn't exactly go get it now, could she? She turned around, but intelligent brown eyes continued to watch around her, and she carefully started to walk. Something wrapped around her ankle, however, and it pulled her, dropping her to the ground. She gave a short shriek, and something wrapped around her mouth. Her arms, which were still free, began tugging at whatever wrapped her mouth, and attempting to rip it off.  
  
Another one made twined itself onto her other ankle, and finally she broke the one around her mouth, dissolving into pink light. She cried out in a plea before the threads wrapped around her and she was dragged off.  
  
"INUYASHAAAA!"

- - - - - -  
  
Inuyasha was at the village, his Tetsusaiga held out, and he faced the Spider demon that was before them. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he couldn't drop out of this fight. He watched as Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, ripping through the air, and snapping off three of the demon's legs. The demon-slayer threw it again, but this time it shot a string of web, throwing back the giant boomerang towards her.  
  
It hit her straight in the middle, throwing her back. Kirara ran towards her, catching her before she hit the ground hard. Miroku ran over to her, and Inuyasha turned once again towards the Spider.  
  
What struck him as strange was that the demon said nothing, it did not shriek as its legs were cut off, as it was attacked. It wasn't normal. Nevertheless, Inuyasha smelled the clash of the two auras, and he swung his sword, crying out as the light burst out.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!"  
  
The brilliant lights of yellow rushed towards the demon, and it tore it apart, destroying it. Once it faded, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Expecting some sort of remains, he looked around, but saw nothing. Except some sort of white dust that was left behind. He turned around to walk over to Sango and Miroku, but then a familiar scream filled his ears.  
  
_"INUYASHAAAA!"_  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha cried, and he ran, towards the source of the sound. He made his way over quickly, towards the Bone Eater's Well, but he found nothing. He saw the yellow bag of Kagome's beside the well, and walked over. He halted, and sniffed the air. Blood. Kagome's Blood. He looked around, trying to find some sort of clue to what had happened, but he saw nothing. Frustrated, he called out.  
  
"Damn it! Come out and face me!"  
  
TO BE CONTIUNED


	2. Chapter Two

"Where am I? Inuyasha?"  
  
A groggy Kagome muttered, her eyes fluttering open. What had happened? Where was she? She turned her head to the side, only to see a tree beside her. What? Kagome looked down on herself, and saw that she was still wrapped completely in the white web. Memory came rushing at her, remembering that she had been coming back from her time, and something had attacked her. She struggled, trying to free herself, though it did no good. It was now that she realized that she could speak.  
  
"Tut-tut. Your little doggy friend, the pathetic slayer, and the weak monk aren't too smart, now are they? Hm?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Kagome snapped, at hearing the voice. It seemed cocky to her, as if this was amusing to it. She narrowed her eyes, and gave a kick, still trying to struggle free. What would happen if she yelled? If she were to scream for help? One of friends could hear her, and she would be safe. But something didn't seem right. It didn't make sense, the demon wouldn't be afraid that someone would hear her if he didn't make her unable to speak.  
  
She looked around her with her eyes. After all, she couldn't move her head. Frowning, she took a sharp intake of breath, her quick mind running over ideas. Did she dare call for help? Who was this demon, anyways? She couldn't see it. It knew of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. How about Shippou? Was he all right?  
  
"Me? No, no, no, my little miko. No need for names. Don't bother yelling, nope, useless, useless. Waste of energy."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Not Shikon Jewel shards, if you think that. Nope, nope, no. Strong, strong demon like me needs it not. Your soul, however, your life force is much more desired."  
  
"My soul?"  
  
"That's right, little miko. Yes, yes, yes. Do it willingly, and your little friends like the doggy will not be harmed, no. If you resist… they will not be left alone, alone."  
  
It wants to take my soul, Kagome thought bitterly to herself. Why always her? She saw a shadow on a tree, so her eyes snapped to look over at her left, and saw the youkai finally. It was a large spider, white with black and red markings. Long, four legs grasping at the tree's trunk, as well a string of web-thread attaching likely to a branch overhead. The few Shikon shards she had begun to glow.  
  
"But you possess the shards? Interesting, interesting."  
  
It began to approach her, its fangs opening slightly to grab at the small jar she had to contain the Shikon pieces.  
  
"I thought you didn't want the shards."  
  
Kagome suddenly interjected, and the Spider snapped back. Had she struck a string? However, the demon quickly regained its stance, and it makes a ticking sort of sound. Its four eyes carefully look over the girl, each eye seemingly looking somewhere different. It finally spoke, and like usual, keeping its smug tone.  
  
"Not for me, silly miko. For my special, special toys. Tricky, tricky toys they are too! Your widdle friends took some time playing with one of them."  
  
They had fought a puppet of the spider? That must have been why Inuyasha wasn't waiting… usually if he wasn't by the Well waiting impatiently, something was wrong. Kagome bit her lower lip. What could she do? The Spider began to advance on her again, and it chuckled as it neared. It wrapped webs around her mouth so she no longer could speak.  
  
"It won't hurt, dear miko…"  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Inuyasha was shaking with anger, and finally he made his way over to the village. He didn't really know why, maybe to tell Miroku and the others. His fists clenched, and he landed loudly on the ground, dust rising up from beneath him. Angry amber eyes looked about, and he caught sight of Shippou.  
  
Running over to him, he picked him up quickly by the tail. The fox-demon gave a yelp at this, then he struggled, kicking and punching slightly, demanding to let him down. Finally he opened his eyes, and saw that it was the distressed hanyou that was holding him. He blinked his eyes, and he cautiously asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Kagome? Shouldn't she be back by now?"  
  
"Where's Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"I think they're with old Kaede. But wha-"  
  
Inuyasha didn't let him finish, throwing him aside as quickly as he had originally grabbed him. With the old priestess, he said? He ran over to her hut, and he looked at the trio. Miroku stood up, while Sango looked over to him with a worried expression. Kaede turned around to face him.  
  
"Whatever ails ye, Inuyasha?" The older woman asked.  
  
"Someone took Kagome!"  
  
"What? How do you know? Wasn't she at her time?" Sango said  
  
"Yeah, but she came back. I could smell her blood near the Bone Eater's Well!"  
  
Sango stood by now, and had grasped her Hiraikotsu tightly, slinging it over her shoulder like usual. Miroku nodded, and he looked over to the entrance. Shippou ran in, and looked over to the four people. Inuyasha clenched his fists once more, then shot out. He didn't have time; she could be hurt! The group left Kaede, and made their way into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha continued to run, sniffing, trying to catch some sort of scent to follow. However, he had nothing. But soon he heard rustling in the trees, and he pulled out his sword quickly, transforming it as soon as it had been fully pulled out of its sheath. He narrowed his eyes, watching where he heard. A demon came out, a small red with black markings spider youkai. He snorted at this; he had no time for that.  
  
But the spider quickly advanced on him, but instead of attacking, it spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't kill me if I were you, no. You see, you see, I know where your little miko friend is."  
  
TO BE CONTUNED 


End file.
